


Magic

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: The power of civil conversation





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

This was the last ditch effort, Hal was fully aware of that as he entered the Hall of Justice, ringless. His only defence was the small enchanted dagger tucked up his sleeve, out of sight, but hopefully, he wouldn't have to use it. If Sinestro killed him instantly, there wouldn't be much chance to anyway.

Seeing Sinestro was different than Hal had expected. For one, there was no maniacal laughter or humans begging for their lives, just the slim figure standing in the middle of the room, head bowed. All surprisingly peaceful until Sinestro's head snapped up and his eyes fixed on Hal's. For a moment, Hal could see the effect the high power level was having on Sinestro but then it was gone and he seemed perfectly normal. For a crazy hot alien. "Jordan," he said in greeting, as though this was any other occasion. If Hal hadn't known it wasn't, he would've been fooled.

This was all Lex Luthor's fault. Him and his crazy taking over the world schemes with his band of just as crazy supervillains. Hal wasn't really sure how it had started, he'd only been tracking Sinestro, but the rest of the Justice League had filled him in. Apparently, Lex had discovered some magic artifact that gave the bearer ultimate power and the race of who could find it first was on. The Justice League had lost and by the time they'd arrived at the site, Sinestro had the artifact and the rest of Lex's supervillain gang was under his control. The fight that had followed hadn't gone too well, not when Sinestro could take them out with barely a thought. He was pretty good at the whole magic thing, Hal had to admit, and by the time the Justice League had retreated, over half their number were mind controlled.

Back in the Batcave, where Sinestro couldn't find them, the discussion of what to do next had taken place. Somehow, it had come down to this. The magic users had a way to take down Sinestro, the enchanted dagger Hal now had on him, but they needed a way to get close enough to use it. That was where Hal came in. Time was running short as the power of the magic artifact thing was destroying the universe and the Justice League decided Hal would have to do. The ring came off and he was quickly shoved through a portal to Sinestro's location without anyone asking him if he actually wanted to do this. Saving the universe? Sure. Killing Sinestro? Well, Hal was pretty sure there was an easier way.

As the alien stood before him now, the magic artifact caught Hal's eye and he wondered if there was a way to destroy it without anyone getting hurt. Maybe he could stab it. Why hadn't the Justice League thought of that?

One of Sinestro's hands went up to rest on the artifact, hiding it from view. "Magic is never my weapon of choice," Sinestro said, watching Hal closely, "but I think you can agree this has accomplished much for me." A black fingernail tapped on the surface of the artifact and yeah, Hal did have to agree. Except for that one small minor issue of universal destruction, Sinestro had definitely won. "Where is your ring?" Sinestro asked him now, hand falling back down to his side as he tilted his head. "Do you not intend to fight me?"

Distracted by Hal's lack of a ring, Sinestro hadn't noticed the other weapon and Hal silently thanked Batman for that foresight. "It's supposed to make me look more helpless," Hal invented. "Not wearing one, I mean. Batman's idea. That way you wouldn't kill me when I ask for parley." Trying for casual, he shrugged, but his muscles felt tensed and strained so he doubted he'd pulled it off.

"You intend to surrender?" Sinestro asked, arching an eyebrow. To be honest, Hal thought his story sounded unbelievable too. But he had to try something before attempting to kill or he knew he'd never forgive himself.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what parley means," Hal denied. "The Justice League is willing to negotiate." Wondering if this would be when Sinestro mind controlled him, he took a step forward. However, Sinestro didn't make any move to stop him so Hal continued on until he was face to face with the other man. The magic artifact was very close now and Hal again debated whether to stab it or Sinestro, if his plan failed.

"Well, no, they want you dead," Hal amended, tugging the dagger from up his sleeve and showing it to Sinestro. Instantly, Hal's wrist was caught in a strong grip and Sinestro narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Relax," Hal said breezily. "I'm not gonna stab you. I want to negotiate." It was a risky move, Hal knew, but it would gain Sinestro's trust and anyway, it wasn't like anyone actually wanted the universe destroyed. Sinestro was smart, he probably hadn't figured out how destructive his behaviour was yet. Once Hal told him, he should surrender.

Without protest, Hal allowed Sinestro to pull the weapon from his grasp and toss it to the side. "You have my attention," Sinestro allowed, letting Hal's wrist go when the danger had passed. "Speak."

"Great," Hal said, flashing a quick smile. So far, so good. "While I'm sure you're having great fun with the whole ruling the universe thing, I got some bad news for you, sweetheart. Apparently, according to some highly qualified friends of mine, your new magic powers come at the cost of the universe. Even wearing that thing -" Hal indicated the artifact - "is doing some serious damage. Pretty soon, we're all gonna die. So if you could, please, take it off, and I promise I won't arrest you." Trying to seem innocently sincere, which he was, Hal fluttered his eyelashes and widened his smile.

"You make a very compelling case," Sinestro informed him, voice barely above a murmur. "Yet you misunderstand my intentions." Confused, Hal's smile faded and his brow furrowed. What could he have possibly missed? "I freely admit my goal, in the beginning, was of course, complete control over everything. I daresay I would make a wonderful ruler." That much was consistent with what Hal had guessed but he suspected there was a 'but' coming. "However, when I realised the consequences my actions were causing, I thought to myself, 'why fight it?'" There was a defiant spark in Sinestro's eyes that Hal knew very well and it brought him up short.

"So… you want to destroy the universe now?" Hal asked, feeling just a little concerned. Maybe he'd been a bit hasty in putting all his cards on the table, misjudging how this whole magic thing was affecting Sinestro. That had to be what was causing this sudden mood swing because he was pretty sure Sinestro had never wanted to destroy everything before. Not even out of spite or pettiness.

"I am merely doing nothing to stop it," Sinestro corrected, shrugging his shoulders lightly. Considering he had the fate of the universe in his hands - or more accurately, around his neck, Sinestro seemed very relaxed and the hair on the back of Hal's neck stood on end. "Why should I? I recall no instance where the universe has deigned to stop my destruction. On the contrary, it would prefer if I had never existed." Though he spoke with that eerie calm, Hal could hear the bitter pain Sinestro was trying to hide. So not all of this was the magic.

"It gave you me, didn't it? Or am I chopped liver?" Of course, the expression went straight over Sinestro's head so Hal shook his head and elaborated, "I don't think you're a waste of space, Sin. And I just quoted Harry Potter. Okay." Taking a deep breath, Hal started again, meeting Sinestro's growing confusion with a confident exterior, "The universe is sometimes unfair and not very nice, but it doesn't deserve to be destroyed. Bit like you really. I'd be devastated if you didn't exist. Well, no, I wouldn't have any idea what I was missing but I'd be dead cause you wouldn't be there to stop me from making dumb decisions -"

A hand covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking any further, and Hal could only see that as a good thing. His rambling probably wasn't helping anyone. "Relax," Sinestro said, echoing Hal from earlier. "It will all be over soon." Now, Hal was definitely disturbed and he pulled Sinestro's hand from his mouth. There was no resistance, Sinestro didn't put much energy into keeping Hal quiet. There wasn't much point when everything was about to end anyway.

"That's what I'm worried about." This time, Hal considered his words before speaking, needing them to get through. "I care about you, Sinestro, and I want to be sure you know what you're doing." The other man opened his mouth to speak but Hal kept him quiet with a finger over Sinestro's lips. "Let me finish. Take off the magic… thingy, give it ten seconds, nice and slow, and if you still want the universe destroyed, you can have it back. I won't try to stop you. On my word as a Green Lantern and as your friend." He lowered his hand and waited.

After a moment, to Hal's surprise, Sinestro nodded. "Very well," he agreed and before Hal could comment, Sinestro was tugging the artifact from his neck and letting it slip from his fingers.

The moment it hit the ground, Hal started counting. "10… 9… 8… 7..." he recited, nice and slow, as he'd said. He really hoped this was going to work because there was no way he was going back on his word. Even trying to subdue Sinestro now wouldn't work, not when the Korugarian wore a ring and Hal didn't. "6… 5… 4…" He could practically see the cogs turning in Sinestro's head, his expression was so intently focused and Hal itched to know what he was thinking. Still, his voice held steady as he finished, "3… 2… 1."

On the last number, Sinestro moved and there was an audible crack as the heel of his foot came down on the magic artifact. When Hal looked down, he saw it was in pieces. "Oh dear," Sinestro said, not sounding apologetic at all as they both looked at the now destroyed dangerous object. "A tragic accident."

Hal bit his lip but still couldn't quite hold back his slightly hysterical snort of laughter. Universal destruction had, after all, been very close. "Yeah, no idea how that happened," he played along, relieved this wouldn't be happening again. "I took my eyes off you for less than a second."

"I was dizzy from my sudden awareness," Sinestro finished, a mischievous smirk to mirror Hal's curling at his lips. It was very easy to fall back into the old pattern, the one used when lying through their teeth to the Guardians. The amount of 'tragic accidents' to happen to priceless powerful artifacts around them had been unbelievable, but the Guardians had believed them. Going senile, as Sinestro liked to inform, though careful to do it within earshot of only Hal.

"How did you know?" Sinestro asked, once the moment of amusement had passed. There was no need for him to elaborate, Hal knew what he was referring to.

"I have faith in you," Hal shrugged, as though it was no big deal. "And you were acting weird." He grinned. "Really, I think it was when you gave up on ruling the universe to watch it die. I've never seen you be so lazy before." Reaching out, he clapped his hand on Sinestro's shoulder, trying not to let any of the worry he'd felt show. "Why did you agree to my deal?"

With a sigh, Sinestro pulled Hal's hand from his shoulder and brushed his thumb over the human's knuckles. "Fighting you was undesirable and even if you broke your word, at least I would have tried to stop it. I hate fighting you." It was a moment of rare openness and Hal committed it to memory. The soft yellow of Sinestro's eyes, the feather light touch of his hand, and the hitch in his breath when Hal moved closer, all things to remember.

"Me too," Hal agreed, and then the gap between them was gone. It wasn't much, just a brush of lips, but it brought on the best feeling, one Hal hadn't felt for what had to be forever. Then the doors to the Hall of Justice crashed open and Hal got an elbow to the face as Sinestro made a run for it. Hal crashed to the ground, nose throbbing, eyes watering, because apparently, Sinestro's elbow could be a very painful weapon. Vaguely he noticed the newly arrived Justice League members crowding around him and realised Sinestro had hit him as a distraction to escape. Fair enough.


End file.
